


总有一些麻烦只能靠超人解决

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [37]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 联盟遇到了大麻烦，更麻烦的是超人不在。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 3





	总有一些麻烦只能靠超人解决

亚瑟必须承认，这是自他成为海王以来面临过的最严重的危机。

“我是真的，真的，真的……”

他转动手里的三叉戟，却不想它脱手掉到了地上——这不能怪他，他已经不剩什么力气了，于是叮咣一声，那金灿灿的、海洋领主的高贵象征随之砸出了不小的动静。回音在大家耳边旋转了几圈，这才勉强吸引到戴安娜和巴里同时有气无力地看了他一眼，而目光呆滞的维克多则机械地转了转自己本就属于机械范畴的脖颈。

“想回去睡个觉。”

回应亚瑟的是来自巴里的、一声长长的哈欠，他紧闭双眼大张着嘴，那个用力吸气的过程漫长到亚瑟几乎要以为巴里下一秒就会喘不过气直接倒头昏睡过去。

事实上巴里的确离这个状态不远了。

“谁不是呢。”他伸了个只让他更觉疲惫的懒腰后趴到桌子上，阿尔弗雷德睡去之前送来的一大筐纸杯蛋糕也完全无法引起他的兴趣，他开始幻想自己正趴在什么软乎乎的沙发上而不是硬邦邦的不锈钢桌面——或者这么说，只要他待着的地方没有那个就在他们眼皮底下不分昼夜拼命工作的蝙蝠侠，就算是警局的临时停尸间他都乐意。

“但问题是，你们到底有没有想出更好的能劝布鲁斯去睡觉的方法？”

巴里连压低声音这事都懒得费心去做了，他哑着正在冒火的嗓子，悲怆地和大家一起同时望向这场危机的根源——五十个小时了，自从克拉克忙着在全宇宙解决人类制造的垃圾（垃圾到哪儿都是个难题，但这场海洋垃圾危机让联盟开始意识到就这么简单地把人类制造出处的罪恶往太空和海洋里扔是错误的）开始，蝙蝠侠已经在这个韦恩旧宅改造而成的联盟大厅里不眠不休地工作了整整五十个小时了。

“实在不行的话我可以直接敲晕他。”亚瑟拍了拍自己后脑勺，强打着精神迟钝地捡起了三叉戟，“我受不了了。”

“谁不是呢。”戴安娜伸了个只让自己更加精疲力尽的懒腰，她放松着身上的肌肉，只是这并没有让她觉得更舒服一点，“但我们需要的是‘更好’的主意而不是‘更糟’的。”

戴安娜说完又盯住了脸被固定在数块屏幕前的布鲁斯。理论上来说，作为超自然人类（最近的媒体喜欢这么统一定义他们），他们是比普通人类更不那么需要睡眠的群体，但是在两天连轴转的忙碌后，她发现就连维克多都是需要好好休息的！也或者说，这个世界上的每个生物都需要休息。

除了蝙蝠侠。

“我可以切断这里的电路。”沉默半晌的维克多腾地站了起来，他视线涣散地看着眼中分裂成三个的、布鲁斯的背影，开始倒计时过烫的CPU还有多久会被迫重启，“只要你们保证这不会有副作用。”

“强行打断蝙蝠侠正在进行中的工作等同于谋杀。”戴安娜整个人都快滑到地上了，但她要睁不睁的眼睛让她看起来一点都不像准备将自己从软成一滩泥的状态中恢复过来的样子，“你忘了潘尼沃斯先生怎么交代的吗？”

“而且我不觉得这里的电路是你可以轻易切断的。”又一次忍不住闭上眼睛的巴里跟着补充道。

“那我们就得坐在这里继续看着那个工作狂？”亚瑟轻骂了一句什么，“这样下去就算我不因缺少睡眠而死也早晚会因自责愧疚而死。”

没有任何人把他们困在这里。事实上，布鲁斯从来也没剥夺过他们睡眠的自由，从一开始，他就只是淡淡地说“你们回去休息吧”——然而该死的，问题就在这里，让布鲁斯不眠不休忙到现在的工作大部分都属于他们！比如陆地上成堆的垃圾，比如神奇女侠三天前在机场造成的轰动，比如中途城被闪电侠破坏了的马路……太多太多因为身份问题抑或是其他不可调和的因素而无法由他们亲自善后的杂事，最后都落在布鲁斯头上。倘若是布鲁斯对他们板起脸孔恶狠狠地警告这些都得由他们自己负责倒还好，但偏偏他只是稍稍露出了那么一丝不高兴的表情（如果半边嘴角划出了个向下的弧度也算不高兴的话），然后把全部事物包揽到了自己头上。除了必要的去洗手间，布鲁斯的眼睛就连进食时都没离开过电脑，也或者每次为时半小时的洗澡里包含着什么未知的秘密，因为每次布鲁斯洗完澡换了新衣服出来，他脸上的疲惫都能一扫而空。也因此，他们到现在还没被庞大的负罪感压垮，绝对可以堪称奇迹。

“我觉得他下一秒就会昏倒。”维克多使劲张着眼睛盯住布鲁斯，“我的系统是这么告诉我的。”

“忘了它吧，维克。”亚瑟揪了把自己的头发，无处发泄的难受让他的抓狂看起来更令人泄气，“我再去求他一次。”

瞥向他的视线中不带着任何期望。管它呢，亚瑟想，那也总比他们站在那儿叽叽咕咕半天却无法引起布鲁斯一丁点的重视强。

“嘿，布鲁斯，听着，闹出这么些烂摊子我真的很抱歉。”亚瑟走近布鲁斯身边蹲了下来，高壮的七海之王缩在布鲁斯的椅子扶手边，看起来绝望而可怜，“我说过了，你可以丢在那儿，我会慢慢处理的，真的，以七海之王的名义向你发誓，我一定会一桩桩处理完的，你完全不必把这些工作全都揽下来。”

布鲁斯敲打键盘的手停了下来，这使得亚瑟立刻屏住了呼吸，在加快的心跳中，他看到那只停下的手挪向了一旁的咖啡杯。

“布鲁斯，就当是我求你了……”看着布鲁斯面无表情灌了一口咖啡的亚瑟已然带上了哭腔，他以几近半跪的姿态扯住了布鲁斯的衣角：“我现在是海洋领主，是七海之王！七海之王的意思就是有七个王国的事等着我去处理，而在那之前我已经代替超人守护半个地球整整两天了，”

“你可以回去睡觉。”布鲁斯终于腾出了一点关心给亚瑟——确切的说是被亚瑟扯住的衣服，他往右动了动，解救出了自己的半截衣角，但他眼里闪着的亮光全都是屏幕上一堆天文数字和文字报告的投影，“不用在意我。”

“天呐，布鲁斯，你是想用这句话把我们逼疯吗？”亚瑟崩溃地吼了出来，“你明知道你手头这些做不完的工作原本都是我们该做的！”

不过在布鲁斯一个严厉的斜睨后，亚瑟又立刻闭上了嘴。

“准确来说是你们该做而没法做的。”布鲁斯沉着而严肃地解释道，“这些工作必须由我……”

在布鲁斯又开始他为连续通宵工作摆出的各种理由之前，亚瑟就知道他们谁也没法子了。他走回他们该待的地方，几个人相对无言地对视一阵后，戴安娜忽然拍桌站了起来，

“必须实施潘尼沃斯先生的终极建议了。”戴安娜后知后觉地想起英国管家撑不住睡去前给她的忠告——当你们谁都没办法说服少爷的时候，试试找肯特先生：

“我们得把克拉克找回来，这是我们唯一的出路。”

“布鲁斯不是说过垃圾清理完之前我们最好谁也别打扰超人吗？”

巴里的脑子已经不怎么转得过弯了，当然，这也是他们此刻会如此疲累的原因，既然超人肩负起了清理罪恶的垃圾这件大事，那原本属于超人的职责就由他们分摊了，鉴于在速度和力量上他们都远远达不到超人的程度，所以这非常轻易地就耗光了他们的体力。

“管不了那么多了，” 戴安娜的目光决绝，语气悲壮，“这是我们仅剩的选择。”

“你确定他能解决？”

“我不确定，但我愿意相信潘尼沃斯先生。”往外走去的戴安娜拽起昏昏沉沉的巴里，又示意维克多和亚瑟跟上，“那可是最了解布鲁斯的人了。”

“那就这么办吧。”

亚瑟一脸庄重地说。违背蝙蝠侠的命令也许下场会很惨，但那也不会比看着蝙蝠侠用熬夜杀死自己更糟了。

“克拉克，”戴安娜清清嗓子，“我们遇到了麻烦。”

——“蝙蝠侠”不是个麻烦。但“不肯睡觉的蝙蝠侠”绝对是个饶是宙斯之女七海之王加在一起都解决不了的麻烦。

他们在联盟大厅外站成一排齐刷刷地仰头望向天空静静等待了五分钟，直到巴里因为颈椎酸痛而哀呼起来，他们期待的身影都没有划破云朵来到他们面前。

“换个说法试试。”亚瑟沉思了没几秒就找出了症结所在，“把重点放到布鲁斯身上。”

戴安娜转了转眼睛，再抬头时改了口：

“克拉克，布鲁斯需要帮助。”她不自觉将手扩成了喇叭，咬字也变得更重：

“布鲁斯——遇到了——大——麻——烦——”

一分钟后，因打破重力而刮起的风把本就困顿的他们吹得东倒西歪。

“布鲁斯怎么了？”

克拉克扶住了离他最近的亚瑟的肩膀使力晃了晃，还头晕着的亚瑟翻了个白眼，勉强抬起一只胳膊让克拉克冷静下来：

“伙计，慢点，他……”

“他三天没睡了。”抢答的巴里瞬间扒住了这棵救命稻草，他挂在超人的手臂上，对看上去精神奕奕的氪星之子充满羡慕，“而且没人能让他去睡觉。”

克拉克落地时还挂着的微笑一秒僵住了：

“你们应该早点告诉我的。”

还未来得及解释是布鲁斯禁止他们联络他，变换了神色的克拉克就拔开巴里径直朝里走去，回过神的他们则没有任何犹豫地安静待在了门外。最后的理性正在敲打他们就快爆炸的脑壳、提醒他们别跟进去才是正确的做法。

“告诉我这不是你的第十杯咖啡。”

一只手温柔地覆在了布鲁斯又无意识伸向咖啡的左手上，

“第八杯而已。”布鲁斯试图转移话题，“我记得你说过你需要至少五天才能……”

“是的，在没有特别紧要的危机的情况下是这样。”克拉克敏锐地察觉到了布鲁斯的意图，当然，他太了解这个工作狂了，“但有个人现在不睡觉，我也就不得不中断一下我的工作了。”

布鲁斯没有回头，他平静地把手抽出来，鼻尖发出了一声短促的气音——那些人太大惊小怪了，三十个小时前他就想这么说，然而在确定他们认为自己才是那个不正常的人后，他放弃了将时间浪费在互相说服上的打算。

“我不睡觉可算不上是什么危机。”

“显然他们觉得是。”见布鲁斯就连和他说话都仍旧保持着目视前方，克拉克将手放到了他的脖颈两侧，他稍稍在已经僵硬到可怕的两块斜方肌上捏了捏，原本耽于搭理他的布鲁斯则瞬间挺直了背脊，克拉克知道那大概率是因为布鲁斯把最诚实的痛呼勉强烟了回去：

“如果你还在意你的身体，你必须得离开这张椅子，”克拉克强行转过了这张黏住了布鲁斯的罪魁祸首，而不得不跟着转过来的布鲁斯遍布了红血丝的眼睛依然充满不解和无奈，“我猜他们快疯了……不，你看他们……”

他提醒布鲁斯注意大厅的方向，那儿有一排人正倚墙站着，无助的眼皮却又总是在刚闭上的下一秒又如过电般弹开。

“他们已经疯了。”

“我早就我告诉过他们可以回去休息。”布鲁斯缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，发现自己一旦将集中的注意力转移，他的行动也会跟着变得迟缓，否则，他早该在克拉克拉他椅子的第一时间跳起来反击了：

“嗯……也许是我的措辞不够严谨。”

“那你注意到你自己的眼睛了么？”克拉克原地跳跃了一下，要不是落地时他控制住了力道，这一整块地面都会因克拉克的焦躁遭殃，“我的老天，凭你这些红血丝你完全可以去面试温子仁恐怖电影的主角了，不需要任何特效！认真的！”

布鲁斯没第一时间接话，他咽了咽嗓子，像是在想着怎么缓和气氛，他甚至并没有义正言辞地指出克拉克话中的不妥而是开始游离地思考起这群人是否有必要为这么件小事大动干戈。

“等这份政府文件解密完就可以了。”连布鲁斯自己都觉得反常了——因为他正在试图给自己找出更多借口而不是强硬地我行我素，他把头扭回去，想指给克拉克看一些东西：“还有这个莱克斯集团……”

“够了，布鲁斯，别看电脑。”但克拉克不由分说地捧住了他的脸固定住了他的视线，他都快不敢直视那双眼睛了，“那上面只有做不完的工作，对你来说永远会有下一个亟待处理的事！”

“因为他们的确……”布鲁斯提了一口气后仿佛被噎住一样顿了顿，他打了个无声的嗝，这让他眯着眼睛缓了好久才继续说道：“亟待处理。”

克拉克敏锐地找出了异常。

“你刚刚打了个哈欠。”

“……我没有。”

布鲁斯又眯了眯酸胀不已的眼睛，然而就像约定好了一样，他的身体各处陆续加入进了和他作对的行列。这下好了，布鲁斯想，这下他没法把自己抬手擦泪水的动作掩饰过去了。

“布鲁斯，听我的，”克拉克蹲在布鲁斯面前，他将手臂往下移，接着拉住了布鲁斯一左一右的两只手晃了晃，“去好好睡一觉。”

“不，还有很多紧要的……”

“你可以只睡两个小时。”克拉克的声音变得轻柔了，倒是没什么特定的技巧，但他好像总是能很准确地捕捉到面对布鲁斯不同状态时的分寸，“你要是担心的话，我可以留在这儿叫醒你，保证你只睡那么一小会儿。”

正在慢慢晃着脑袋缓解颈椎压力的布鲁斯愣了愣。

“什么？等等，不。”他紧张地把手抽出来摆了摆（他也不知道他为什么要做看起来这么蠢的动作），“不不，完全没必要，这听起来好像你是我的保姆一样。”

“‘蝙蝠侠的保姆’？我得说我喜欢这个称呼。”克拉克却只是扬着一边眉毛站了起来，与此同时，他也终于把一离开工作就变得迷糊的布鲁斯顺利拉了起来，他推着布鲁斯回到他的休息室，在门外爆发出一阵欢呼声时勾着嘴角笑了笑：“来吧小可爱，要我唱晚安曲给你听吗？”

“……其实我再煮一壶黑咖啡就行了。”

回过神来发现自己已经整个人斜躺进沙发里的布鲁斯最后抗争道。

“不行。”克拉克在他身边坐下来，那副监督和审视的样子让布鲁斯恍惚以为自己看到了阿尔弗雷德的分身，“睡一会。就一小会儿，然后你会更有精神处理这些的。”

“……那你准备就这么杵在这儿一直盯着我？”

布鲁斯咬了咬下唇、对克拉克这副正襟危坐的模样嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，

“没错，在你同意睡觉之前我就打算这么做。”克拉克甩了甩披风，将背挺得更直了一些，“你尽管试试。”

“好了好了好了……”最后的坚持也被涌上来的疲倦打败了，布鲁斯并没有继续抗争，他抽过枕头抱枕，身体逐渐往克拉克坐着的方位歪斜过去，“我只睡一个小时……说好了，我睡着了，你就……离开。”

克拉克往布鲁斯的方向挪了挪，他看着放下全部戒备和抵抗的男人，嘴边的笑意更浓。

“等你睡了我就继续投入进垃圾的战争中。”

他虚伪地承诺道，才不管布鲁斯事后会不会做什么追究。

“是的，你得继续做你……该做的……”

布鲁斯抬手揉了揉眼睛，那个忍了太久的哈欠还没来得及打出来，他就歪头倒在克拉克肩上睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年1月1日，以此记录。


End file.
